


Forbidden Love

by ThaliaofCarim



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Other additional characters not mentioned in Tag, The OCs are vampires, but they do make their appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: Fae Shadowsworn is a vampire. As is her brother Xavier. Being the children of a powerful Vampire who is over a thousand plus years old, one would think that they have it all but the truth is they dont. By no means are they poor, quiet the opposite, but for Fae her vampiric life just feels empty. Being the only one in the Shadowsworn Clan to carry powerful magic that is necromantic, “primal” (meaning she uses fire, ice, lightning, etc) as well as healing spells, her undeath doesn't seem to have much for her entertainment purposes, until she and Xavier are blasted into a new world where things are just a bit different for them.Cullen Rutherford is Knight-Captain of the Kirkwall circle of Magi and will one day be the Commander of the Inquisition though the latter is still a long way off. For now though he is doing what he believes is right but when he hears of (and sees) The Champion of Kirkwall’s newest allies something about them sets Cullen on edge, though he cant seemed to name what it is until its revealed that they are Vampires.Two very different worlds collide when Fae and Cullen meet. How it will end, though, is up to them.





	1. Prologue

A sigh escaped the cloaked figure as piercing blue eyes watched from under the hood as it scanned the sidewalks from the perch of an old cathedral where a gargoyle once stood fierce and proud. A crackling sounded in the ear of the watcher and a gloved hand reach up to press a tiny button, "Any sign of our quarry?" the watcher spoke as the line crackled.

_"None. Fae, are you sure this is a man we are hunting?"_

"Yes it is." the watcher, a woman by the name of Fae, cast her gaze around until she spotted what she was looking for. "Jonathan, I found him. Speed your ass over here now!"

" _On my way!"_ The other person spoke as the line was cut. Fae waited until another cloaked figure came racing up and together both leap down and started the hunt. They followed their prey closely until he was alone in an alleyway and then they struck. Jonathan was quick to yank out a needle and injected a serum into the neck of the person. He tried fighting back but between Jonathan's rather supernatural grasp and the fast acting serum, the man was soon out cold. "Baby, mind calling in the others?"

"Already done and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Fae walked up to him as several dark dressed males came from a vehicle, grabbed the man and left as quickly as they had come. Fae sighed and began walking towards the entrance to the alleyway, where they too were quick to disappear and returned home in relative safety, where Jonathan vanished and Fae went to her father's massive library to read until a familiar voice spoke up.

"Balls!" A masculine voice snarled as Fae felt a brow raise. "Fae!" A man came walking into the area when Fae lounged in a chair, with her legs thrown over the left arm and her back resting against the right arm. She was hunkered down with a well loved book, was swinging a foot back and forth, and was holding a glass of dark red lukewarm liquid in her right hand.

"What Xavier?" She asked as she turned the page she had been reading and took a drink of the liquid.

"Can I call in a favor for your magical abilities?"

"No."

"But Fae..." the man, Xavier, whined as she shook her head.

"No means no Xavier." Fae told him never taking her eyes from the book.

"But if we don't do something soon-!"

"Our sire can handle it," Fae reminded him. "You know for a five hundred year old vampire, you sure are whiny."

"Says the, what? Fifty year old vampiress?"

"I’m not as whiny as you and I'm twenty," She smiled at the day their sire had found her. "Father sired me twenty years ago when I was a twenty-three year old human woman."

"And in danger of bleeding out all over the place from your fatal wounds if I recall right."

"I'm just glad he found me when he did," Fae put a finger on the place where she was looking up from to meet her brother's gaze. He stood at six foot three, had short blonde styled back hair, naturally tanned skin, clean shaven face and oddly bright green eyes. He seemingly never knew the meaning of wearing a shirt (unless it involved going to the local vampire bar), he wore tight fitting leather pants, boots that came to the middle of his shins and was very well built complete with a six pack that he still worked on everyday despite being an immortal who never aged and really had no need to worry about working out; he was what many called a playboy and would break the hearts of women left and right.

Fae, herself, however, was almost the polar opposite of him. She had dyed her shoulder-length blonde hair an ebony black (and since her hair no longer grew it remained that color), had ringlets that could only be seen when her hair was wet from a bath, had sparkling sky to dark sapphire blue eyes, stood around five foot three, wore all black leather shirt and pants, wore black combat boots that were about the same as Xavier's except hers had the every annoying laces, wore a "collar" around her neck, and had naturally pale skin; but like Xavier, Fae worked out though it wasn't needed. The thing that made her his polar opposite was she was reclusive and preferred books, video games, and animals to people. Xavier studied his sister for a minute and smiled, "You know, you make father feel old."

"Well he is, what? Almost a thousand plus years old? Seeing me turn twenty probably did make him feel old." Fae returned to her book and began reading again.

"Are you seriously reading your "The World of Thedas books" again?"

"Well considering _**SOMEONE**_ smashed my Xbox One AND my Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age 2 and My Dragon Age Inquisition disks, I have no other way to get my fill of Dragon Age."

"I said I was sorry!" Xavier frowned as she shot him a look so black it would have made the devil, himself, want to poof out of existence.

"By me a new xbox and new copies of the three Dragon Age games and I might forgive you," She told him as he walked away grumbling. "Asshat." Fae returned to her book, but within three hours a box was being shoved into her face. "The fuck?" She asked as she took the box from her brother to see three different dragon age games on top of a new Xbox One box.

"Forgive me?" Xavier tried to give her some puppy eyes and she squinted at him.

"What did you do this time?" She asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I may have pissed father off about an hour ago...over the...phone," He admitted sheepishly as he pressed his index fingers together at the same time Fae sighed heavily.

"You're a fucking idiot," Fae huffed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her own index finger and thumb. "I'll call Father and smooth things over, you go hide in your little corner." She watched him run away and grabbed her phone from her pocket, but just as she prepared to call her sire, his number appeared on the screen and she groaned before answering it. "Father?" She asked as he railed into her about Xavier. "Yes Father I understand, and I will take care of it like always." He said a few more heated things and Fae had to keep her tone neutral. "I will see to it that the ghouls are returned to their rest, and I will keep Xavier out of trouble." She frowned as her brother walked in, "Yes Father." She replied. "I love you too and await your return eagerly." She smiled as their father finally cooled his jets. "Alright I will see you in three days. Love you. Bye."

"So?" Xavier question as she hung up on their Father.

"I have to clean up your mess, _again_." Fae set the box, games and book aside as she stood up. She walked past her brother, grabbing a hair tie and put her hair into a small ponytail. "Come on pokie! Your coming with! Your mess, You help!" She called back to him as he shuffled his feet after her.

"But Fae..."

"No buts. You made this mess you can help me clean it up," she turned to look at him and he frowned but followed her, making sure to throw on a shirt. An hour later found Fae frowning as she flung fireball after fireball at the monstrous creatures many called ghouls. Xavier had sword in hand along with his shield (which as Fae watched him, she was glad he preferred to guns) and was slicing through the monsters as she continued to cast spell after spell. These creatures had refused to return to their slumber and it was taking both her and Xavier to put them down again. "Xav! Get your ass over here! I'm about to cast the spell!" She said seeing how they were really getting nowhere with the creatures. Xavier was at her side in a heart beat and stood with his back to hers as she cast a shield spell and prepared a whole new spell she had been working on. "Pray this works!" She said as she gathered up the last of her energy and cast the spell. Unfortunately as the spell was in its early stages, it backfired badly and both Fae and Xavier found themselves blinded and being flung into trees that had not been there before. "Shit!" Fae said before passing out as Xavier's sword clattered to the ground near his hand.


	2. One

Fae groaned as she began to stir from slumber. "Hey! Your sister is waking!" A semi-familiar voice rang out before she heard Xavier call out.

"Fae!" He said as she opened her eyes and looked around. "Maker's balls your alive!" He said as the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

"What happened?" She asked weakly as Xavier looked to whoever was sitting next to her bed.

"You'll get no issues from me. I'm an apostate mage so I wont say a word." Fae looked to the person next to her and something in her swore that the man looked familiar to her somehow, but Xavier sighed and captured her attention.

"Sis, your spell. It backfired. Badly." He sighed as she frowned, "Left a nice sized crater too..."

"Well thats always good," she rolled her eyes as best as she could. "What I want to know is-!"

"How you both ended up in my estate?" The man sitting next to her asked as she nodded. "My friends and I found you both as your brother was waking up. I urged him to come with me as he picked you up and we quickly left that area as the Templars began to swarm it."

"Templars?" She asked as the man frowned.

"Long story behind that group, but for now all you need to know is that you are safe," The man replied as she nodded.

"Thank you, Hawke. We will try not to be too much trouble while my sister is recovering," Xavier frowned as the man, Hawke, looked to him.

"Don't worry about it, you two are welcome to stay as long as you like. The Templars can't touch me, so stick with me and I can teach you all you need to know on how to avoid them. But for the moment," Hawke stood with a smile on his face. "I will leave you two to talk things over." He left them be as Xavier turned to his sister and approached her to sit on her bed.

"Before you ask, Hawke just moved into the Amell estate about a year ago."

"Okay I know where in the timeline that puts us." Fae responded as she went to rub her eyes.

"But there are two things you need to know." Xavier's face was trying to be both a smile and a frown but it couldn't work that out very well. "One is that apparently in this world we are of the day-walker classification of our..." he stopped speaking as he decided to show her, soon he stood and stepped into the sunlight to show her. "The second is some not so pleasant news."

"I think I already know and I may just have a solution to that," Fae said as she threw the blankets off of her and stood up, "We will just need to tread lightly. I am glad we can still eat normal human food to pretend we are human." She told him as he nodded in agreement, "though since we were both greatly injured we may have to go on a hunt tonight."She whispered low as he frowned.

"True," he agreed as she walked up and together they looked outside.

****

Six months later, Fae was walking back into the estate and seeing her brother reading a book she couldn't help but look to Hawke as the man raised a brow watching her almost sneak over to her older brother. He enjoyed having Fae and Xavier around, as not only did the help out with taking care of the house, they also provided some entertainment. Hawke's mother smiled as she appeared at the stairs and watched as her adopted daughter whacked her elder brother across the head before taking off with him giving chase. Hawke laughed as he approached his mother and kissed her cheek. "What did you do?" She asked her trueborn son as the man rubbed the back of his head, "Fae is normally never in this much of a good mood." She watched her son as he frowned.

"I might have...given her an early birthday present..." he admitted sheepishly as his mother frowned.

"What am I to do with you three?" She smiled as she walked away, but she paused in her steps. "How is Carver doing?"

"That's what her early present was, we went to go see Carver and well after I told him about Fae and Xavier he's excited about having them as officially adopted siblings. Mostly excited about Fae though, despite her being an apostate like me." Hawke told her as their mother smiled. "He's going to keep an eye out on the other Templars though, they don't know that she's an apostate yet." Hawke informed her as she nodded.

"Leandra-er, Mom-!" Fae's voice called out as she walked over to the two. "I keep wanting to call you by name even though your my mom now." Fae smiled sheepishly as the woman now identified as Leandra smiled towards her adopted daughter.

"Something the matter darling?" Leandra smiled warmly as Fae shook her head.

"Just wanted to forwarn you that later I will be having a visitor." Fae smiled as Leandra looked towards her.

"Oh?" Leandra and Hawke looked to a suddenly shy Fae.

"I may have...invited...a...templar...over..." Fae looked away with a blush as Hawke gained a very worried look to his face.

"But does he-?"

"He figured it out somehow." She told him, "so I invited him over to speak with him. Carver will be coming with him, since you know, Carver wants to spend some time with me to get to know me better and to meet Xavier." She informed them both as Leandra sighed.

"As long as he doesn't cause trouble, I won't mind." Leandra smiled.

"I do! Fae this could be dangerous, what if he tells the others?" Hawke growled as Fae frowned

"I know I took a big risk, but please brother? He's the only other one beside Carver to know and I have a very good feeling about him..." Fae all but begged as Xavier came into the room.

"Who did what now?" He asked as Leandra looked to him.

"You will see." Fae spoke up quickly as she left the room with Hawke groaning.

****

Later found Fae in the kitchen making dinner; as she worked on the side dishes, she heard footfall approaching and smiled. "Carver, if you cause me to cut myself so help me I will beat your butt." She smiled as the person walking up frowned and stopped in his tracks.

"How did you know?" He frowned as Fae looked to her dark haired younger brother, and with a quick wave of her hand he looked down to see that he was still in his armor. "Oh... right."

"Dur!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Now unless you plan on helping me, shoo." She smiled as he frowned.

"Yes ma'am." Carver smiled as she threw a spoon after him. He escaped with laughter as another person came walking in.

"Irritating you are we?" The newcomer asked as Fae returned to cooking.

"Trying to but he's my brother, and I love him."

"I can see why. Considering I just met your actual brother." The man spoke up as he approached her. A breeze came in through the open window and as she picked up his scent, her throat set on fire.

His earthy scent sent a shiver through her body and it went unnoticed by the man. _Elderflower and Oakmoss..._ she recognized the scents very well and had to fight back her instincts.

"Are you here to help me or to chat?" She teased as he frowned.

"Let me take over with cutting the rest of this, I think you have something in the oven?" He asked as he took the knife from her.

"Yes I do." She smiled as she glanced up to him before turning towards the oven where she removed the bread she was baking.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" He asked as she smiled.

"Passed down from my grandma." She told him as she placed the bread down on the wooden cutting board carefully. "Hope you don't mind."

At the laugh she knew that she had picked the right one. "I don't mind at all. It's good to see family recipes passed down." He replied as she looked towards him just as the smell of iron permeated the air and he cursed.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking over to him. If she could smell it, she knew that Xavier wasn't far behind.

"It's just a small cut." He explained as she looked up into his eyes. But then she shook her head and frowned.

"I should ah...call...Hawke..." she frowned but as she turned away the man grabbed her wrist.

"I won't tell anyone," he said as she bit her lip. "I know, I can feel the air of magic around you." He said as her eyes went wide. "I promise." Fae could only frown but sighed and quickly cast a minor healing spell which closed the wound. He lifted his hand up and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "What is going on with your eyes? I thought they were blue?"

"Ah...it's a..."

"Family thing." Xavier said quickly as he approached. Fae looked to him to see that he was starting to pull his usual macho bullshit. "Our mother's side of the family does that." Xavier walked closer, his own eyes becoming a bright red. "Our eyes change from whatever color we were born with to a bright red." Xavier frowned. "Have an issue with that?"

"No. But she might want to be careful." The man who had been looking into Fae's eyes turned to glare.

"Knight-Captain. Xavier. Please don't." Fae started as she moved between the two males.

The man, know now as the Knight-Captain, looked towards her, "Forgive me Fae." He said watching her, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Your fine Knight-Cap-!"

"Cullen," he responded with a slight smile. "Please call me Cullen."

"As you wish, Cullen." Fae nodded as she turned to Xavier. "Now you," she frowned as her brother tried to protest. "Out unless you plan on helping."

"I don't think that would be a wise idea..." Xavier rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then out." At the grumbling he did, she forcefully turned him around and shoved him towards the door. "Out and go help Garrett with whatever wild hare he got up his ass a moment ago." She growled as Xavier left.

"Do I want to know?" Cullen asked as she sighed.

"Xavier managed to burn water." She replied as he raised a brow. "Yeah same look I had until I saw it... since then it's been agreed upon that he's not allowed to live by himself, least he burn whatever place he's living in down."

Both of Cullen's brows raised now, "That bad?"

"Lets just say if that water had been used to make something, it would have summoned a damed demon." Fae shook her head.

"Well, I will keep that in mind, in case I ever invite him over." At that Fae produced a small smirk and Cullen couldn't help the smile that escaped him.

"I think the day I see you and my brother in the same room again without me will be the day the Veil itself will tear open." She smiled as she and Cullen returned to work, with Leandra coming in to shoo the man away as she began to help her adopted daughter. "Send in Garrett will you?" Fae asked as Cullen nodded while on his way out.

"Your smiling," Leandra noted as Fae looked towards her after watching Cullen leave.

"Mom, you know it could never work out...not with me being a..." _Vampire and an apostate..._ Fae frowned as Leandra shook her head.

"I know dear, but it doesn't hurt to hope." The elder smiled as Fae looked back to what she was doing. "Tomorrow you should start your search."

Fae looked towards Leandra with wide eyes, "But, but Garrett and you and Carver and... and...!"

"We will be fine. Your older brothers can protect me while you are away."

"Mom..."

Leandra walked over and put a hand on Fae's shoulder. "We will be fine and you need to do this," she then dropped her voice to a whisper, "You need to go and find the cure for vampirism and free yourself of it."

"How did...?"

"Call it Mother's intuition,” Leandra walked past Fae and began to slice the bread carefully as Fae sighed.

"Alright, mom. Just try to keep the men-children out of trouble while I am away?"

Leandra laughed heartily, "Their Hawkes, dear. Trouble seems to be the middle name for the Hawke family."

"No shit..." Fae smiled as one of the two spoken of men-children came walking in.

"I'm not a man-child!" He pouted as Fae looked to him.

"Garrett, you ARE a man-child through and through. Now help me with the roast." Fae giggled as he followed her to the oven, where they worked together in bringing it out. Soon enough dinner was done and everyone sat at the table to eat with laughter and smiles all around, but this perfect picture of a happy family would soon come crashing down around them.


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbSZhGONRBg called "I found" by Amber Run

Six years later found Fae sitting with her unbeating heart somehow pounding. She read the letter from Hawke three times over and then read the letter from the Templar who she had slowly started to fall for. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks and closed her eyes. The Templar Order had discovered that Xavier was a Vampire and he had been forced to out right admit that Fae was one too, which in turn doomed her to a life of fleeing; Hawke had written her, as had Cullen, with Hawke telling her to run as far away as possible and hide, while Cullen was demanding answers from her. Answers that she could not give him in writing. Fae closed her eyes and let the rain fall onto her face. Picking up her pack she took off again, her unnatural speed carrying her over the land until she came to the edge of a mountain side with a cave naturally carved into it. She looked out over the land and saw that Kirkwall was nestled below her and she sighed as she ducked into the cave to await nightfall. _I have to see to Cullen first, then I will go to Hawke and the others._ She thought as she yanked up her hood as night began to fall. She waited until it was absolutely dark out and quickly made her way to the Gallows where she knew Cullen to be at. When she saw a light in his room window she sighed and gently threw a small rock at it, causing him to come to it and fling it open. She watched him look around and called out quietly. " _Cullen! Down here!_ " She hissed as his gaze turned to her hooded figure.

"Fae?" He questioned as she nodded.

"Move, I'm coming up," She told him as he backed away from the window while watching her climb her way up to his room. He watched her climb in through his window and frowned.

"You shouldn't have come. Meredith and the others are on the look out for you," He informed her as she shrugged.

"I know," She said in a tone of voice that was just above a whisper while still being to quiet for anyone not in the room to hear. "But...you wanted answers and I have to give them to you...but I can’t give them to you in writing." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she looked towards the ground. His scent was causing her throat to burn and while every instinct in her was crying out for the blood she could sense running through his veins, she fought against it with every fiber of her willpower.

"It could have waited," He walked closer to her and he noted the pained flinch in her body and stopped in his tracks as he realized why she flinched. "Have you...?"

"Not in six years..." she explained as the flame in her throat became an inferno. "I've been...I've been trying not to...in case I did find what I was looking for..." His scent wasn't helping her and he looked towards his door and went to lock it before returning to her, all the while she watched him with curiosity, "What are you doing?" She asked warily as he watched her.

"No one will think it odd, I lock it every night." He explained as she frowned. "Fae, look at me." He commanded her gently as she looked back up into his eyes. He noted that there was a hint of the crimson color and swiftly removed a gauntlet and bringing out a dagger he cut a small mark into his arm which soon began to bleed; he heard Fae intake a breath of air (which sounded exactly like a cat's hiss) and watched as her now crimson eyes closed as she fought against her very nature. "Fae please, you need to."

"Not with you...I..." She clenched her jaws and he watched her shiver. "If I do I won't be able to stop myself..."

"I have faith that you will. Xavier told us, _told me_ , everything. Please Fae, I am offering it willingly," He said as her eyes opened.

"Cullen..." she whimpered as he approached her.

"Please. I don't want to see you suffer anymore," He told her as she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

"No. Not from you."

"Why not?" He asked as she looked at him with sorrow.

"I just can't." She told him as he gently took her hands into his own.

"Please Fae, I'm doing this willingly," Cullen told her as she looked up towards him with a protest on her lips but he spoke quickly, "Just this once and I will not ask you to do so again." He watched Fae struggle with herself for a moment before she looked away biting her lower lip. 

"Why are you making this so difficult for me?"

Cullen smiled briefly, "because I don't want to see you in pain." His response had her sighing as she finally caved into his pleas. 

"Alright," She agreed as he felt some small sense of victory. He pulled her close as something urged him to do so and the moment she rested her fangs upon the skin of his wounded arm, his blood began to flow as she flicked her tongue over the wound. Fae felt Cullen's free arm tighten around her as she carefully drank what she needed from him. " _Maker's Breath..._ " he moaned as she felt a sudden drive to become closer to him spike up. She could feel him grow hard and as she pulled away she licked the wound closed, before turning to him fully as her sire's words came back to her from her lessons upon waking as a fledgling vampire.

" _We have two natural enzymes in our saliva. One to get the blood flowing and another to stop it when we are done feeding. But during that time, as we are feeding, if the participant is a person who willingly gives you their blood, then they will feel a sudden need for the feeding to become more sexual. This is a natural thing as it is only our future mates who will offer their blood so freely."_

Before she could say anything, however, he captured her lips in his and she felt him pushing against her. When they pulled away Cullen was quick to apologize and she shook her head.

"Don't it's natural," She then explained everything she had come to learn but looked away as she said the last parts. "...but it often means that whoever offered their blood willingly to the vampire is that specific Vampire's future mate."

"So would that make me you mate?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I will not turn you. Not while you still have so much to live for." She explained as she looked into his dilated eyes.

"How does that work?" He brushed a lock of her hair from her face as she closed her eyes.

"I would have to give you some of my own blood, but the process is...painful for the one becoming like me."

"Why did you become one?" He asked suddenly as she pulled away.

"It wasn't exactly willingly, well now that I think about it is sort of was, but I was...dying...when I was turned. My sire is an very old vampire... and he "saved" me in a sense but I will never turn you not while you have a chance to still be human."

"Even if I asked you?" He walked up to her after snuffing out his candle and placed his hands on her shoulders as his lips ghosted along the back of her neck.

"Maybe I would then, but right now you have time to be human...to live a normal human life," She informed him as her eyes closed. She could smell his scent, could smell the arousal that came from what she had just done and fought off the urge to bare herself before him.  "Cullen..." she whimpered as he continued to kiss her gently. Suddenly she pulled away and he looked at her with a mixture of hurt and worry. 

"Fae?"

"I can't Cullen," She started as she went to the window and stopped to sit on it before turning back to him. " _WE_ can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a vampire and you are a human. That combination alone never lasts long. But add on the fact that you are a Templar and I'm a..." Fae stopped herself and sighed. "We could never be together, Cullen. You've said it yourself. Templars and Mages never last, and what I know of vampires being one. Vampires and Humans can never truly be together without the human giving up being a human."

"What are you saying, Fae?"

"I'm saying that..." Fae closed her eyes and shook her head as he approached her to force her to look up at him with a gentle hand. 

"Fae..."

"I'm sorry Cullen, but I can't stay. I need to go..." She flung her legs out the window but before she launched off the windowsill she looked back at him with a pained expression. "Maybe one day we will meet again. But until then, goodbye," She told him as she soon vanished from his sight, leaving him standing at the open window. 

As he watched her vanish beyond his range of sight, he felt his heart breaking. He knew she was completely right on the Mage and Templar point, but that didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, if anything, it made him almost **_HATE_** being a Templar now, but what he couldn't fathom at first was the vampire and human point that she had stated. At least, he couldn't until he remember what Xavier had told him. 

_"Vampires of the world where Fae and I come from can live hundreds or thousands of years, Knight-Captain. Even if you two fell in love with each other, Fae will outlive you unless she is killed and she would never turn you unless she had no choice or you chose to willingly become one of us, but I don't see either of those things happening."_

Closing his eyes, Cullen rested his head against the wall near the window and sighed as he realized that Xavier was correct and now, Cullen found himself praying for some reason to quit being a Templar. Little did he realize that that prayer would soon be answered. 


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you Lady_Trevelyan84. Saw your last comment and had to get this chapter finished.

Some years later would find Fae sitting on the railing of a balcony of a Palace she was now very familiar with. Though she wasn't really thinking of much, the one thing on Fae’s mind (though she would never show it) was the thoughts of that young Templar man named Cullen whom she had fallen for what seemed to be so long ago all while not realizing that Cullen, too, was thinking of her. "A copper for your thoughts?" A greatly familiar voice inquired as Fae turned to see the King of Ferelden himself walking up to her with two "glasses" in his hands, one filled with wine, the other with a mixture of wine and something else and that one was the glass he handed over to her. 

"I don't think a copper would be enough for the thoughts I have been having recently," She smiled in return as she took the glass he offered. Taking a careful sniff of the drink, her eyes narrowed just a bit. "Who did you bleed for this?" She inquired as he smiled. 

"Don't worry. I know your preferences. It was no one innocent, it was someone who was already going to die," he sighed as she frowned. She had lived here for a few years, due to the fact that his wife, the Hero of Ferelden named Kathryn Cousland (Now Kathryn Theirin), had outright refused to let Fae go without some reward for aiding them in stopping some assassins from killing them despite the fact that Fae had told them she was a vampire and so, Fae now served the King (and the Queen when she was around) and had served him and his beloved faithfully, always ready to give advice, join in with their antics, defend them from any threat to their persons or even listen to their worries and fears without judgment but it was all of those reasons that had actually made her their most trusted friend and ally and had also earned her the title of "Right Hand of the King". 

"At least the person still serves one last purpose," Fae muttered as she took a careful drink. 

"True," Fae knew the King hated having to kill the criminals (not as much as she hated it though) but he also wanted to keep Fae alive and sharp of wit thus the compromise of making sure the criminals served one last purpose had come around. It made sure that Fae received the blood she needed to stay alive and sharp minded, and it help Alistair out by getting the worst of the worst off the streets.

"Let's speak of something else your Majes- err, Alistair!" She swiftly corrected herself with a playful smirk as he shot her a glare. 

"Agreed," He shook his head as he noted the smirk. "Whats on your mind. You were doing an excellent job of brooding if I do say so."

"Brooding is putting it mildly. I was just wondering what happened to the Knight-Captain of Kirkwall." Alistair frowned, he knew Fae had feelings for the man despite her many protests but Alistair was perceptive and saw through those protests with ease. Before he spoke however, something struck him as he suddenly remembered something from a report he had read that had mentioned the man Fae was secretly in love with being in the town where the Conclave was soon to take place. He swiftly told her this and now it was her turn to frown. "What's he doing there?"

"From what I understand he was recruited by a Seeker of Truth to be the Commander for the soon to be Inquisition." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Maybe because you live on Thedas and came from another world?" Alistair smirked now as she sighed. She had told him and the Queen that she was from another world and had come here due to a spell of hers backfiring badly, surprisingly neither had really cared but when she had proven it, they had swiftly taken that into account and had decided to come up with a back-story with her that no one would question and so far, no one dared question it due to the fact that she had "saved the lives of the King and Queen".

"Well played," Fae responded with a smile which Alistair returned. "Now your Majesty, I believe there is a meeting we must attend to in the throne room?"

Alistair groaned then and Fae smiled apologetically. "Why did you have to remind me?"

"Hate to say it but it's your duty."

"I know," He whined unhappily as she finished the rest of her drink. "Let's go," He sighed as they left the balcony and headed for the throne room. But half way there, Fae felt something in the air and called out to Alistair as she leapt between him and the windows and swiftly cast a shield spell that covered her, him and the two templar guards he had brought with him as a blast of energy ripped through the area and shattered the windows. When Fae allowed the spell to drop, Alistair looked around (along with the guards) before all eyes turned to Fae before looking in the direction she was and suddenly Alistair uncharacteristically cursed a string of words before he looked towards Fae who looked at him. Nothing was said between them but the look and nod they shared said all that was needed.  _The time for Fae to truly be his Right Hand had finally come._

****

A few months later and miles away from where Fae was, the man that she secretly loved, Cullen Rutherford, the now ex-templar and Commander of the fledgling Inquisition's military, stood looking out towards the thing in the sky and was frowning when thoughts of the woman he still cared deeply for, crossed his mind. It had been some time since he had last seen her, yet there were times he swore that he could still feel her touch, feel the coolness of her skin, see her pale skin and otherworldly beauty in his minds eye. Sighing as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, Cullen looked down towards his arm where the scar of the cut he had made to allow her to partake of his blood remained. He found it odd that it had healed into a scar, yet a part of him was pleased to know that it had. As he looked out towards the field where the latest batch of recruits were training, he shook his head and scowled. While they were coming along nicely, there were a few that struggled to remember to use the shields that were given to them for their training purposes. Before Cullen could head to the training grounds though a voice called out and he turned to see one of the scouts come running up to him. “Commander, there is need of you in the war room.” 

“Very well. Dismissed.” He told the scout as he began to walk towards the building that housed the war room. Upon entering, he felt four pairs of eyes land on him and frowned as he took his place behind the table opposite the one they called “the Herald of Andraste”. 

“Now that we are all here, what has you so worried, Lady Ambassador?” The Herald inquired as all turned towards the only woman in a ruffled gold outfit. 

“We have just received a invitation for you to meet the one the King of Ferelden calls his "Right Hand". From what I have gathered, she has taken a keen interest in the Inquisition and is the one who has extended an invitation for you to meet her in person.”

“And you need me to win her over with my winning smile?” 

The Lady Ambassador sighed, “Partially. This... well I find that I struggle for proper words to describe her or even her motivations.” 

“Josephine," the Herald was slightly worried now, "What about her makes it hard for you of speak of her?” 

The Ambassador, Josephine, frowned as she jumped right into what needed to be said, “Her name is Fae Shadowsworn, and she is..." Josephine struggled for a moment before sighing. "She is rather unique and the amount of rumors that surround her often describe her as being a vampire due to her unusually pale skin and strange otherworldly beauty," Cullen kept quiet but the moment Josephine said something about the woman they were speaking of to be pale and having an "otherworldly beauty" he knew that the woman they were speaking of was _HIS_ Fae. The Fae he had known back in Kirkwall. The Fae he had secretly fallen in love with.

“Fae Shadowsworn?” The Herald frowned then before it struck him. “Wait! You mean _THE_ Fae Shadowsworn, the one who the King and Queen of Ferelden made their right hand after she saved them from assassins?” 

“The very same.” 

“Why has she taken an interest in the Inquisition?” 

“Of that I am not sure, but in her invitation she has stated that she hopes you will go and visit with her. You needn't do much more then speak with her, but she has offered her personal support for the Inquisition regardless if you take up her invitation or not. Which also in turn is the support of the King as she does faithfully serve him and the Queen.” 

“I wouldn't pass this opportunity up,” the Herald smiled then. “I’ve actually been wanting to meet her to see for myself if those rumors are true. But if she is the Right Hand of the king..." The Herald stopped to think for a moment before turning to Cullen. "Commander, I want you to come with me. It may help to have a native Fereldan as its sounds like she would only trust them."

"That's putting it mildly..." Josephine frowned as everyone turned to her, "Lady Fae trusts certain Fereldans. Though from what I've heard, the Commander here has history with her."

Cullen scoffed, "We don't have history. I knew Fae, yes, but it was a boyish infatuation I had with her nothing more," Cullen told them as his jaws clenched and his hands rested on the pommel of his ever present sword as he felt a headache brewing thanks to the Ambassador. "I will accompany you, Herald, but I cannot guarantee that she will be more inclined to trust you just because I am present."

"We can only hope she does though," The Herald frowned before turning away and leaving the room, signaling that the meeting had concluded.

As everyone slowly left the room, Cullen's thoughts turned to Fae and he wondered what she looked like and even how she was dressing now, but then Cullen closed his eyes as he felt his heart pause in his tracks for a moment as his thoughts turned towards the upcoming meeting.  _Fae... We get to meet again... but this time I'm not a Templar and this time, I may just have a chance to be with you, Vampire or not._  


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The armor "style" that Fae is wearing is a mixture of Xivkyn style from Elder Scrolls Online, with Daedric style shoulders (Also from ESO) and Worm Cult chest-piece (again ESO). I have a picture of what the outfit looks like I just still don't know how to add it on here.
> 
> Also song used when Cullen and Fae are speaking in her office: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dv2yyUtTaqY called Sacred Union by Phil Ray Ft. Felicia Farerre. I recommend listening to the song as Cullen admits his feelings for Fae.

Fae walked towards area where she could hear voices speaking and smirked as she heard one voice boasting about how no one could stop him and a bunch more things that made her roll her eyes as the two guards that she walked with sighed. "Again with the boasting? Won't they ever learn?" One of the guards, a young (former) templar, inquired as Fae smirked.

"Apparently they never will," She responded before looking at the two beside her in turn. "Take up position," She nodded towards where they could now see the one boasting, and just as the one boasting finished, Fae smirked and began walking forward as the two guards "vanished" with both responding with a "yes ma'am", then Fae spoke loud enough to catch the attention of everyone else in the area. "You should really learn to watch what you say. Especially when the King's Hand is out and around. For when I hear words of treason, well the only thing I do is act." Fae was smiling as she approached from the shadows, hands behind her back as she walked calmly towards the one who had been boasting like the moron she could clearly see that he was. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The person demanded as Fae removed one of her hands from her back and waved off his question as if it was nothing more then a fly buzzing around her revealing gloves with what looked to be like metal talons upon all the fingers. 

"My name is of little concern to you. All you need to know is that I am the King of Ferelden's hand, and that your boasting has landed you in some pretty deep shit," Fae informed him. She wasn't unaware of the ones he had been boasting to, she could see them and could easily make out their features thanks to her vampiric blood giving her sight that allowed her to see them as clear as day, but she was, however, purposely ignoring them for the moment as she was more interested in her "prey" at that moment in time. Fae spoke a little bit more, and like the idiot she knew the person would be, he eventually lunged for her only to be met by two guards who swiftly caught him. "I figured you would try something like that," She told the person before looking to the two guards, "Take him to the dungeons."

"Not the Fort, ma'am?" One of the guards questioned as she smiled at him. 

"No, His Majesty will want to deal with this one personally in the throne room." 

"Very well," The guard nodded as he and the other lead the man, who was now trying to break free, away while Fae turned to the others in the room. 

"One day they will learn," She shook her head before addressing the group of five that was present. "I apologize on the behalf of that idiot and the guards and I, that you had to witness such a thing." She smiled towards the group as she studied them carefully. Out of the five she barely recognized one of them at first (while fully recognizing another), but the one she assumed to be the leader spoke up. 

"I've seen worse contrary to the very popular belief," The leader, the one Fae could rightly assume to be the rumored Herald of Andraste. 

"Of that I have no doubts," Fae smiled, "Most of us who live work lives that involve some kind of fighting have seen worse. But enough of that, I must ask your forgiveness as I have not introduced myself as is proper," She then gave a half bow, "I am Fae Shadowsworn, or as the former Knight-Captain and your dear dwarven friend, would know me, Fae Hawke, adopted sister of the Champion of Kirkwall and Right hand of the King and Queen of Ferelden, their majesties Alistair and Kathryn Theirin. But, seeing as I care little for titles, you may call me Fae."

"A pleasure, Fae. I am Aslad Adaar, Herald of Andraste and all those other fun titles," Fae smiled as the Herald introduced himself. "Those who accompany me are: Seeker Cassandra." he started as he motioned towards his companions in turn.

"You are Fae Hawke?" Cassandra looked shocked to see Fae in person and Fae nodded. 

"I am, though I will state that I do not know where my brother is at this time which is likely for the better as I would be highly tempted to throttle the man myself for the level of bullshit that he's put into motion." Fae admitted as Cassandra fought back a smirk.

Aslad sighed before turning to introduce another, "This is Solas, the Fade Expert of my companions."

"How strange you are," Solas, who was the only one with a bald head of the group, started up as all turned to him with curiosity on their faces. "I sense that magic does flow through you, yet your aren't entirely...human..."

Fae did not smile this time,  _I will have to watch him closely._ "Oh I was human, just not one from Thedas. I am, as I am sure you all have heard, a vampiress and have been for thirty years now." That had everyone turn to her in shock. 

"How old are you?"

"Human years or vampire years?"

"Both?" Aslad frowned as Fae smiled. 

"Human years I am roughly fifty to sixty, maybe sixty-five at the most, years old," Fae told them as she watched the man who she knew to be Cullen mentally reel at that. "Vampire years I am still just a baby sitting at thirty years old. But thats all irrelevant to me. Vampires don't age like human, in fact we don't age at all and thus have no need to keep age in mind." 

"When asked which one do you use?"

"Vampire age. It would be too much of a hassle to explain why I'm sixty years old and still look as if I am still twenty-three." Fae frowned as Aslad smiled in understanding. 

"You still look good if you did use the sixty years of age bit," That earned Aslad a hearty laugh from Fae. 

"You flatter me, Herald."

"I try!" He smiled before returning to introducing the last two companions of his.

"Oh there is no need to introduce them, Aslad. I already know them. It is good to see you still don't know how to fully button up a shirt, Varric."

The one she spoke to smirked in return, "I can't deprave my audience of it, now can I?"

Fae laughed at that, "No you certainly can't. But I will have to ask something of you."

"Oh?"

"The Queen would slaughter me outright if she found out that you were here and that I didn't stop to ask you to sign one of her favorite books."

"Well I can't just let that happen to my favorite Hawke sibling now can I?"

"Don't let Garr hear you say that, I'm sure he'd pout for weeks." Fae smirked as Varric laughed as she turned her attention to Cullen, "It's good to see you again Cullen," She told him with voice dropping to a softer tone that no one missed as her gaze also softened. 

"As it is to see you, Fae," Cullen nodded in return, heart squeezing ten times over at not only seeing her again but also at hearing her voice and seeing the gentle look upon her face the minute her eyes had landed on him. Then, feeling bolder, he swiftly asked her something that had a small smile cross her lips. "Would it be possible for us to speak in private later?"

"With you? Always, Cullen," Fae nodded as a guard came walking up and spoke softly in her ear. "Understood," She nodded in understanding before turning to the group before her, "It seems the King is hoping you will aid us. Apparently a nasty little rift has opened up near the city and is asking if you, Herald, would be so kind as of to close it?"

Aslad nodded, "Of course." 

"It is much appreciated," Fae nodded to the Herald then. "I am also sure you all are tired from your long journey and will have rooms set up for each of you with baths ready for when you arrive in the palace." Fae told them with a soft smile, before turning to the guard who nodded without her needing to say a word. "Come, the rift is on our way to the city and there are Templars there to help keep the demons back." Fae waved for the group to follow them and they did so. 

"There are Templars trying to keep the demons back?"

"Indeed. I need to speak with their Knight-Commander anyways, so let us kill two birds with one stone, yes?"

"Of course," Aslad nodded as they left that area to head where Fae would lead them.

****

Night was slowly falling upon the land as Fae stood in her "office" reading over some letters that Alistair just couldn't be bothered to look over. They had arrived at the Palace a few hours ago after making sure the pesky rift she had been alerted to was closed and now stood leaning against her against, thrumming her taloned glove covered fingers against the dark wood that was her desk she snorted as she read the letter she held before throwing it down and picking up a report to read over instead. Noticing, out of the corner of her eye, that it was getting dark, she absentmindedly flicked her wrist in the direction of the hearth and felt the warmth of the fire rush over the room immediately as the light soon dominated the dying light of the sun. Sighing as she picked up another report, she heard footsteps approaching and allowed the person to speak while she continued to read. "I see nothings really changed since we last saw each other." 

Fae did not need to look up to know that Cullen was speaking to her after having been escorted to her office. "Time is irrelevant to a vampire." she informed him once more as she continued reading. "To you that might be a different case but in all honesty nothing has changed for me." She sighed as she put down the reports to turn and look at him fully, "I will admit that I am a bit sad though."

"Oh?" Cullen's amber gaze watched her carefully. 

"The outfit I don't mind, but you changed your hair."

"It was annoying me." 

"Keep telling yourself that," She smirked playfully as he returned it.

"I've missed you."

"And I, you."

Cullen approached her cautiously then, "Has it really been so long?"

"It has, and yet I find myself feeling no different about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Fae nodded as she leaned back against her desk. "Vampires aren't supposed to fall in love, at least... that's just what the stories of my kind say, and yet I find myself doing just that. Falling in love."

"With who?"

"He's standing in front of me and is possibly the only man in this world who would dare risk my ire at disturbing me when I'm busy with reports and other nonsensical bullshit," She smiled as Cullen chuckled. "So, no longer a Knight-Captain huh?"

"I was recruited into the Inquisition by Seeker Cassandra in Kirkwall after that mage Anders destroyed it."

"I heard about that, still have half a mind to go find Garrett and slap him upside the head for being so blind to Anders's plans. Even I could see that one coming from miles away."

"But you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't realize Hawke was literally that daft," Fae sighed as she stood straight to go sit down in her chair. "But there's nothing we can really do about now and lingering in the past on "what if's" can only get us so far."

"Agreed," Cullen nodded as he watched her sit. "But there is a reason, a question I would like to address while we can," He watched as she looked up towards him. 

"I think I know what it is that's on your mind, but even if we do...there's still the issue of you..."

"I left the Order, Fae."  He watched her brow shoot up in surprise. "I left it and have stopped taking lyrium altogether."

He saw the shocked and horror at what he said cross her face, "You...what?!"

"I don't want to be chained to that life any longer, especially since it was tearing us apart," He spoke up quickly approaching her desk to stand in front of it as she watched him worriedly.

"Cullen..." She didn't want to believe what he was telling her. "Are you telling me you've...?"

"I have, If me being a Templar was barring us from being together despite the fact that your a vampire, then I don't want to have that continue being in the way," He told her as she watched him carefully. "I _**WANT**_ to be with you, Fae, even if it means that I have to become a vampire one day."

Fae felt as if her head was spinning, "You... want to be with me? Why?"

"Because..." Now he was moving around the desk to kneel down before her. "I care about you, Fae. At first I thought it was nothing more then some boyish infatuation I had with you, but as I gave it more thought over the years after you left that one stormy night, I realized that I have never felt the way I do about you with anyone else before. Not the mage from the Circle, and certainly not with anyone else," He touched her face and watched her close her eyes as she leaned her head into the palm of his hand. But then he stood and she watched as he walked away towards the door, "But I should leave you to your work..." 

Fae looked towards the windows then,  _If I wasn't already going to hell for being a vampire, then I might as well go to hell for being a vampire in love with a human._ "Cullen!" She called out as she abruptly stood and went over to him, causing him to pause in his tracks. "Don't go..." She started as she approached him only to take one of his hands into hers. "I've already told you how I feel about you, and if I wasn't damned to the void already for being a vampire then I might as well take the leap into it for being in love with you anyways."

Cullen smiled softly as he once more reached up to place a hand on her cheek. "Then you won't be alone, for I will gladly take that leap with you," He whispered softly as he leaned towards her, she knew what he was about to do (and knew that if he kissed her now it would spell their "doom", a doom she would gladly partake in if it meant that she would be with him for the rest of their lives) and soon felt his lips upon hers as he pulled her close to hold her up as they kissed. He pulled away slowly as their eyes opened and smiled towards her, "I'll leave you to get back to work, but I hope to see you later," He whispered before pulling away and leaving her watching after him.

 _I'm going straight to hell, but damn it, its worth every moment._ Fae smiled as she watched Cullen vanish from sight. 


	6. Five

The sound of a quill scratching on parchment was the only thing heard in the room outside of the crackling fire. If it wasn't for the fact that the one writing was a vampire, many would have assumed the palace to be eerily quiet, however as it was, Fae was a vampire and her sense of hearing allowed her to note that there were still guards and servants up and about but was choosing to ignore the murmurs as the servants whispered softly back and forth and the occasional cough or creaking of armor as a guard shifted their weight. Suddenly a rumble of thunder sounded and Fae stopped in her work only momentarily to turn and watch as a lightning bolt streaked across the sky as drops of rain began to hit the glass of the windows. Shaking her head, Fae returned to her work and the sound of her quill scratching on the parchment once more returned to being the only other sound in the dead palace. "Apparently not even a storm will deter you will it?" Fae glanced up and smirked as she saw Alistair approaching her desk from the doorway. 

"Can't sleep?"

"You know me to well," Alistair sighed as he sat in one of the chairs she kept for visitors to her office. 

"I am your Right Hand and your friend. Of course I know you," Fae said as she signed the letter she had been writing before placing the quill in the ink well and looking towards him as she sat back. "But I can also tell your not here to speak of stormy weather. What's on your mind?" She inquired as Alistair frowned. 

"A lot, but I know how you like to get straight to the point so tell me: This Herald. What do you think of him?"

"I can not say much about him, Alistair, as I do not know him. I can say that I can see that he is a good man, despite him being a former Tal-Vasoth mercenary. I can also tell that his goal aligns with ours of wanting to see that Thedas doesn't go more bat-shit insane then what it already has with the Breach in the sky." 

"Always so blunt with your words. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Fae smiled then, "Alistair, my Sire was a vampire who drilled it into me to be straight to the point. He taught me to see the qualities of a person despite whatever air they try to put around themselves and I took those lessons to heart. I would be doing his memory a disservice if I did anything else."

"True, and I like how you are even if it does irritate me at times."

"What can I say? I live to please in that regard." Fae heard Alistair chuckle then.

"So I just have to know: How are you feeling knowing Rutherford is here?"

Fae groaned as Alistair pried (once more) into her "love life", "You would ask that..." She sighed as he smirked towards her. "I'm surprised he was actually willing to pull away from his duties to come here. If there's one thing I _KNOW_ about that man even from before its that he's headstrong when it comes to his given duties." 

"But your happy he's here aren't you?"

"Alistair I swear there are days where you are worse then a five year old!" Fae huffed as a servant came walking into the room with a platter of cheese and some wine glasses. Alistair lingered a while longer, eating and drinking, while Fae drank the wine specifically made for her, and the spoke about things that had happened throughout the day but then Fae looked towards Alistair and frowned. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Everyday," Alistair nodded, "I know she went to find a cure but I just... I wish I could have gone with her." 

"She will be back, Alistair, and when she does return, before you even know it, you'll have children and I will be spoiling them rotten." The look he gave her had her smiling, then he remembered why she would be spoiling his children. 

"You really can't have children can you?"

"Vampire _females_ , can't. Vampire males, however, can. But for the human woman whom the male mates with, it is a dangerous thing to carry a half vampire child."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. Pregnancy with a half-vampire child is dangerous for the fact that neither the child nor the mother lives past the half way mark. But if the woman survives the pregnancy, it will be the birth that kills her as ALL half-vampire births are violent." Alistair flinched then. "Count yourself blessed that you are a human. The only thing you will have to worry about is having me spoiling the child."

"Mn, that will be fun." 

"Not as fun when Zeveran gets here." 

"What?" Alistair looked at her then as she smirked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? I had a nice little chat with him on the way back with the Herald and the others."

Alistair groaned then as Fae smiled in understanding, "There goes my Antivan Brandy again."

"Don't worry your majesty," that earned her a black look, "I made sure to personally order extra this time."

"Is it hidden?"

"Does a Mabari wear pants?" She asked as Kathryn's mabari, Duke, whined in confusion. "Where did you come from?" Fae inquired watching as the hound woofed at her. 

Alistair laughed then, "I'll take that as a yes and he must have snuck in here when you least expected him to."

"Apparently." Fae patted her thigh and the dog hopped up and raced over to her for loving. "Whose a good boy?" She asked as she gave the hound chin scratches then scratched his back earning groans and happy pants from him. Fae noted that he had more white on his muzzle then the last time she had looked and frowned. "You're getting older buddy." She told the hound as Alistair noted that she spoke the truth. 

"He won't be around much longer will he?"

"Duke will let us know when he's ready. It's not yet time for this old dog to go and it won't be for a long time coming."

"How can you be so sure?"

Fae smiled then, "Because unlike a good majority of humans, vampires and other humanoids. Dogs and Wolves are loyal, once you earn their trust and love, you have a companion for life and if their person should leave, they will wait forever for that person to return." Fae looked haunted then as Duke put his massive head in her lap and whined softly. Alistair knew better then to ask Fae what was wrong when she spoke of animals, he knew she would speak  of it in her own time but decided to change the subject to a more lively thing. 

"Speaking of Mabari, have you been to the kennels yet?" 

Fae looked up, the haunted look disappearing then. "Not yet. Why? As mischievous butt here sired another litter?" a huff was given as Duke stared up at her earning a smile from her and a chuckle from Alistair.

"Indeed he did, and they are some gorgeous pups this time around." Fae shook her head then.

"They are always gorgeous pups, Alistair." She shook her head. 

"True, but anyways, I think I will let you get back to work." Fae nodded in understanding as she watched him rise from where he was standing. "You don't sleep at all do you?" Alistair inquired as Fae wondered why he was asking that. 

"I have no need to sleep. Why?"

"Oh no reason, just...You are a hunter and there is someone that needs a hunter right now to save him." Fae tilted her head and wondered what the man meant, but could only sit there and watch as he and Duke headed out of the room. 

"What?" She asked to herself as her brows came together as she thought what he spoke over. Then it hit her: _Cullen was having a nightmare_. Fae growled low and shook her head as she stood and closed her eyes for a moment as she figured Alistair must have passed by Cullen's room to get to her office and shook her head. Resting her elbows on the desk, Fae rested her mouth on her two index fingers, closed her eyes and muttered a spell that would allow her to enter into the dream state version of the Fade and set her path to finding Cullen, but what she saw when she found him had her eyes become the crimson color they had been known to take on when she was angry or near blood. Not because of him, but because of what was happening to him.


End file.
